Hunter and Vampire Volume One: The Hunt
by jacques0
Summary: Mysterious deaths are plaguing Tokyo-3 and only one can stop the killer...who is not human
1. Chapter 1

**New story in my library of fics so enjoy**

Hunter + Vampire

Volume One

Hunt

Chapter One

The devil of the slums

It was a dark night in the old Tokyo slums.

A once proud place, bustling with life and merry making, which is now a crime ruled city. In the early years of 2002, a great burst in technology had made the country grow to new height in the industrial economy, and thought, all of the people started to move to Tokyo-3, leaving the old buildings to rot and decay.

This now, today, was used by gangs and crime lords in a power struggle to control the world of crime. The ones that had most power in this crime riddled underground is the Nakumara gang and the Crew gang. These two spread fears in the heart of the people, and are known to be the most violent and the deadliest…

Also, thought the gangs, strange rumors had started to spread.

They had been talk of a Devil that hunts these slums. It had started earlier this year when one of the lesser known gang, the Ruthless Dragon, had been planning a hit on a bank in the old Tokyo area. They had done the hit but none of the returning gang members had ever been found again.

Slowly, the Devil is spreading a new terror that rezoned through the slums.

Eichi Sawara was a member of the Crew gang and him a couples of the boys were planning a hit on another gang that had been spotted on their turfs. They were going to teach them a lesson.

The old Benz was slowed to a crawl as they neared the spot where they took notice the targeted rival gang members seating up a low wall by the alley.

"Let's go," he said.

The Benz came to a abrupt stop in front of the gang which some had noticed and pulled out their guns from their pants.

Eichi pulled his machine gun out of the window and pressed the trigger. The weapon vibrated in his hands as row of bullets started to rain upon their opponents, and noticed with glee that two of them had succumbed to his line of fire.

A stray bullet smashed against his door making him jump at the tremor and he yelled, "Gray, let's go."

The Benz's tire squealed loudly in the night as the car jumped forward. Eichi knew that the other gang will get the message and fight back, but they will be ready and waiting.

Maybe they'll surrender their territory to the Crew.

Eichi chuckled with glee. After this successful hit, the Boss will surely promote him to a new rank.

"That will show 'em from showing up on our turf right Sawara?" Gray said.

"Damn straight," Eichi answered, laughing.

"Man, we should just take over their turf right now," the member from the back seat said.

"That' the best thing we should do," Eichi said.

Gray chuckled, and the guys started to drink the booze they had brought to celebrate…which is probably why Eichi didn't see the truck before it was already too late. It's light were off, and he simply starred at it wondering if the gang had send a counter attack.

"Holy Shit, Gray," the member from the back said in warning.

CRASH

With a burst of crunching glass and metal, the truck collided with the smaller car which was pushed by the force of the collision, and with another crash, the Benz was slammed against a wall.

Eichi groaned as he opened his eyes. He can smell blood and his entire body feel like a train wreck. Glancing to his left, he saw Gray lying in a fetal position and it didn't take a genius to know that he was dead. From the unmoving body in the back seat, the other guy was dead also. Eichi wondered how a successful night like this could spiral toward disaster so fast…

_Wait…the truck._

He then, became aware of footsteps, approaching the car and Eichi took hold of the revolver he had in his waist, and waited for the footsteps to come closer…

Then a figure appeared in his line of vision then he froze…terror taking over his entire body, and who could blame him?

Coming face-to-face with the rumored Devil of the slum.

Eichi had never believed in the rumors that had been scaring the gangs the entire year. He thought it was an hoax from someone or simply a urban legend.

Not anymore.

* * *

A few hours later, a young girl entered her apartment. She was dressed in a black outfit with fingerless gloves and boots. She looked around to be sixteen years old with a crop of blue hair arriving at the base of her neck, with string hugging her face slightly. She was carrying a bag which she put down on the floor before pausing.

The girl glanced inside the dark apartment and sniffed the air, for a few moments, before letting a growl out and with a blurring speed, the girl moved.

Through the darkness, there was a yell of pain, a rezoning crash, then the light was flickered on.

A man in a suit was on the floor, a destroyed table beneath him, and he groaned painfully. Violently he was grabbed from the ground and slammed against the wall.

"Give me one good reason I should drink you dry," the girl snarled, two fangs visible from her mouth, her eyes shining an ominous red.

"T…That's because we require your help Miss Ayanami,"

The girl growled, "How do you know my name?"

A new scent entered Ayanami's nose, one that was familiar…

"Let him go Rei."

Rei turned around and narrowed her eyes.

A man was there, dressed in a suit with red tinted eye glasses and his hand into his pockets, a bear decorating his jaw lines.

"Gendo Robonuki,"

**Short i know, but it was in a notebook i wrote it so i'm posting it. enjoy**

**Jacques0**


	2. Rei the vampire

**HEy enjoy**

Chapter Two

Rei, the vampire

The man had changed from the last time Rei had seen him. He looked older and more controlled than he was before…thought it had been a while since they had last met.

"Rei let the man go," Gendo repeated, "You're suffocating him."

Rei turned her attention toward the other guy, noticing the man was struggling to breath and also fighting to remove the fingers she had around his throat.

"Forgotten about you," Rei said, releasing him.

The man dropped on his ass, his back against the wall, coughing. Then, Rei turned toward Gendo again.

"You look older than I remembered," she said, "How long as it been since we last seen each other?"

"Thirty years Rei," Gendo answered, "It had been thirty years."

Rei nodded absently, agreeing with him.

"That sounds about right. How did you track me down Robonuki?"

"It wasn't hard," Gendo answered, "Rumors of a Devil in the slums reached my ears. It wasn't hard to guess that it was you."

Rei chuckled, "It could have been another vampire."

At that, an almost unnoticeable smile grew on Gendo's lips.

"It could have…but it wasn't."

A coughing sound made him glance toward the man he had brought with him.

"You're alright Chiffon?"

"I'll be alright sir," Chiffon answered, still massaging his throat.

That sprung the reason why they were here.

"You're going to tell me why you've tracked me down?"

Gendo pulled out a folder out of his coat and handed it toward her. Curious, Rei took it and opened, asking, "What is it?"

"Look through it," Gendo simply said.

Rei pulled out the pictures and noticed that it was of bodies and gore. The victims seemed to be girls from their clothings, and something was familiar with the way they were killed.

"Throughout the past months, these strange murders have been taking place throughout Tokyo-3," Gendo told her, "It would seem that a vampire with a large appetite."

"I've noticed," Rei growled, "But why tracking me down?"

"Two weeks ago," Gendo continued, "Two students from NERV were attacked, but one of them had survived…the vampire is attacking schoolgirls, so I assume you could clear out that for me?"

"Send a vampire to find another vampire eh?" Rei told him.

Gendo nodded.

Rei frowned as she watched the pictures. From what she can see, this vampire might be a newborn whom can't resist the call of blood.

_A pureblood is near, _she thought, _only a pureblood can create a vampire, and it seems whoever it is isn't bothering to control it. Find the vampire, find the creator…_

"I'll help you," Rei told Gendo.

Gendo raised an eyebrow. He had expected some resistance but she had accepted, making him suspicious as to what the blue-haired vampire was planning.

"Very well then, I'll help you infiltrate the school which you'll join as a student," Gendo told her, "I still believe that the vampire will attack another student again."

Rei groaned, knowing that she'll have to go to the high school.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Rei."

With that, both him and Chiffon made their way out of the apartment. Rei put the picture down, and watched the moon outside. It would seem that her life is about to get interesting again.

A smirk grew on her face, as her eyes started to glow again.

The next day, Rei had put her katana into its bag as she waited for Gendo's pick up. She had drunk the blood she had collected from last night, making her feel great again as she was glad of her collection. She had trashed the bottle into a can which she had lit on fire in the middle of the empty, dirty kitchen. She dressed herself up with a black leather pants and her favorite shirt with a leather jacket on.

Rei Ayanami was a pureblood vampire. Born in the age that were knows today as a myth, she is probably one the oldest vampire on Earth at the moment. In the late 1320s, she was respected and known by other vampires and also feared.

She then disappeared in the centuries…until she met a seventeen year old Gendo Robonuki. They had become somewhat friends and Gendo had went off to GERHIN and Rei had disappeared again…

Or so she had thought.

Gendo had managed to find her again, and she had been amazed at how different he looked. It's one of things about humans that had always fascinated her. How they grow old as the years passed by.

They were such mysterious creatures.

Gendo's familiar scent reached her nose and Rei hooked her sword bag on her shoulder, and picked up the few clothes she had purchased, and walked out to meet him.

It was an SUV with a driver and another man opened the door for her which she entered. Gendo was inside in a suit again thought this time Rei caught another scent on him, almost like a…

"You've been with a woman?"

The blunt question made Gendo stare at her with a raised eyebrow, and one of the man seating in front coughed slightly as if to hide his laughter.

"I'm married," Gendo answered.

Rei starred at him for a few moments. She couldn't hardly believe it. _The _Gendo Robuniki was married?

"Guess you grew up after all," she answered, "Can't believe you married…of all people."

"And why Rei, is it so unbelievable?" Gendo asked her.

"I'm not saying it is," Rei told him, laughing, "I'll bet the poor girl didn't know what she was getting unto when she married you."

"Get serious," Gendo told her.

"Fine, Fine," Rei said, "What you want to say?"

"You'll work and report directly for me," Gendo told her, "You're my special agent."

Rei watched him, "and who do you work for Gendo?"

"The Government."

"So I'll be your agent within the school?" Rei said.

"I already have an agent within the school," Gendo told her, "I've briefed her about you, and your paper had already been sent in, tomorrow you'll be a new student at Nerv High School."

"That famous school," Rei murmured, "Guess that's why the murders have been such a big deal."

"Exactly," Gendo told her.

"What about my needs?" Rei asked him.

"All of this is being taken care of," Gendo told her.

"I'll need a new car," Rei told him.

Gendo shook his head, "What's with you and cars?"

**Jacques0 out.**


	3. Lies

**HEre is the next chapter.**

Chapter Three

Lies

The Headquarter of GERHIN looked grant as Rei observed the large building. She was impressed with the design. For years it had been the benefactor of Tokyo-3, either by industrial advancement or house utensils. Rei noticed robots walking around to take care of the trash, garbage bots as they were known for.

She smirked.

It was hard to believe that a few miles away the slums where she lived even existed.

"Rei, this way," Gendo told her.

She followed him through the courtyard and into the building itself, noticing many curious eyes watching them. Rei quickly realized how odd it must look for people to see someone as high-ranked as Gendo walking around with a teenager in black leather.

"Mr. Ikari sir?" a voice called.

Gendo turned toward the approaching man, letting him know that he had his attention.

"Japan officials have arrived for the latest weapon demonstration," the man told him.

"Schedule the test in an hour," Gendo told him.

"Right away sir,"

Rei glanced at him as they walked away, "Mr. Ikari?"

"After my wife," Gendo told her.

"That's one thing I will agree with you," Rei told him, "Robonuki is a terrible name."

Gendo starred at her.

"You're not going to stop teasing me are you?"

"Nope," Rei grinned.

They stepped into the elevator and Rei said, "I want to meet the survivor of the attack."

Gendo glanced at her, "What for?"

"Information."

The two arrived in the Medical Center of GERHIN and the smell of blood was potent and strong that Rei stopped for a few moments to control the vampiric instincts that were rising. She took a few deep breaths and straightened herself up.

"You're in control?" Gendo asked her.

Rei nodded and the two set off down the hallway to a door with a guard in front of it. Seeing Gendo's signal, the guard opened the door letting the two of them in.

The girl was seated and was starring at the windows, glanced toward them and she was curious.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rei Ayanami," Rei told her, "I'm here to ask you a couple of questions about the night you were attacked."

"I've already told the police all I've known," the girl answered evasively.

Rei noticed and turned to Gendo and whispered,

"Can I get a moment alone with her? She's not going to talk if you're here."

"Do your stuff," he simply answered before walking out.

Rei turned toward the girl and said, "So what's your name?"

"Miyuki,"

"So what really happened that night?"

"I've already told you…"

"Sure you told the police something," Rei cut her off, "but you and I both know that's not the truth."

Rei saw the shock and a little fear in her eyes.

"So who about you tell me the truth?"

Miyuki looked down at the sheet and Rei noticed her body trembling.

"It…It was like something out of a horror movie."

"How exactly?"

"He had glowing red eyes," Miyuki whispered, "and his skin was pale and cracked like glass…he had long canines…almost like a vampire."

Rei frowned, "What happened then?"

"He attacked us…Meiji and I…and he killed her, ripping her throat to shreds…, I ran and screamed… I think I blacked out after that."

Rei was still frowning. The newborn was careless to let one survivor escape and also, he had only been attacking girls recently…

"You don't believe me do you?" Miyuki said now sounding close to tears.

Rei approached her and said, "Go to sleep now."

Obediently, Miyuki lied down on the bed fast asleep, and Rei walked out. When she woke up, Miyuki will never remember meeting her.

* * *

The two were in Gendo's office and the sun had long since set. The city was beautiful itself like a giant Christmas tree.

"So, she lied to the police?"

"Yes," Rei answered, "I don't blame her. Who would believe her if she said she'd been attacked by a vampire?"

"Not many people," Gendo answered, "So what next?"

"In seventy two hours," Rei stated, "The newborn will need to feed again and I'll be able to draw it out."

"How?"

"Bait," Rei stated turning toward him, a wry grin on her face.

"You're going to use a live person…"

"Not really, I've already got a plan in mind."

The office door opened and a woman entered the place with a number of files in her hand. She was surprised to see Rei here.

"I didn't realize you had company."

"It's nothing," Rei answered standing up, "I was just leaving. I'll continue later Gendo."

"Your affairs are already brought to your room," Gendo told her, "and so is your car."

"Thanks," Rei said, walking out, ignoring the woman's stare.

Rei's apartment was filled with some furniture she was certain that Gendo had them put here. He probably had suspected Rei wouldn't have bothered to buy any. She made her way toward her room. It was empty and small with a closet which was open showing a girl's school uniform. Rei examined it, noticing that it was NERV High School uniform. So Gendo had decided to send her here.

She made her way toward the small fridge and took out one of the bag that was filled with blood which she chucked down in one sweep. Taking a moment to savor the taste, Rei saw her reflection in the mirror.

Two red eyes glowed in the darkness as her skin as pale as ever seemed to let out an unholy glow and a trail of blood was seeping down by her chin which she quickly wiped off.

Then Rei set off to work.

**REview**


	4. Under cover

**Here you arer people again**

Chapter Four

Under cover

The sight of a vampire attack was the same as they always look. If the vampire was discreet, nothing would have been left to be found except the scent of the creature of the night. What Rei was looking at was the exact opposite.

They were blood splattered on the wall probably from the attack and Miyuki had told her he ripped someone neck's out. She observed the scene for a while before taking a deep sniff.

Scent of dried blood, piss and a unfamiliar scent…then there it was.

Hanging on to that scent, Rei approached the wall and sniffed again.

It was the scent of the vampire, thought faint, it was still there. The scent of the body first starting to rot…

Newborn scent.

Setting the scent into memory, Rei melted into the shadows.

Gendo was looking through the files his secretary had brought him. He had her make a false identity for Rei. He knew that Rei will be able to find and defeat the vampire, meaning that she'll soon find out what she really was brought here in Tokyo-3.

Passing through Rei's files, he moved to the other girl that had drawn his attention.

Asuka Langley Soryu.

The girl was born in Germany and from what the files had said, had been raised by a private Orphanage in Italy, before she was send here to Tokyo for high school. The parents were both murdered when she was five years old, and the killer where never found. The girl had seen them, but she had been too terrified to speak, taking her three years to come out of comatose.

'_I'll let Rei look at them,' _he thought, '_She might have an idea who was behind the attacks?'_

Currently Asuka was living with a family friend and guardian, Misato Katsuragi.

The next day, Rei drove to the school. Her car was something to be appreciated, a latest model of the Porsche series. Many students were starring at her curious at who she was and Rei inwardly smiled.

Maybe this won't be so bad.

She made her way toward the main office, entering the room and taking off her sunglasses. There a woman seating at the front desk.

"Excuse-me, I'm Rei Ayanami and I'm supposed to be in here…"

"You will be in class 2-A," the woman told her, "It's just down the hall."

Rei nodded at her before stepping out of the room and headed down the corridor. It was a nice building thought looking a little aged and the scent of blood was potent, as it always when in a crowd of people, but she was controlling herself, not wanting to cause a genocide on her first day after all.

Arriving in front of the brown door, she slid it open. All of the class's attention turned toward her.

She inwardly smiled seeing the shocked looks from the girls and admiring from boys. Rei had forgotten how funny Humans really are.

"Damn she's hot,"

"Who is she?"

"I think I'm in love,"

"Is she a supermodel?"

"Hem-Hem,"

The teacher cleared her throat quieting the class down. She was small, almost boyish hair with a feminine face showing a bright smile.

"How about you introduce yourself to the class?" she asked.

"Sure," Rei answered.

She wrote her name down on the board and turned toward the class.

"My name is Rei Ayanami, take care of me from now on."

She was then seated at one of the empty chair by the window which gave a view of the city which looked breathtaking from where she was at.

Wait a minute…that scent…

Rei quickly glanced toward the room again.

It was the same unfamiliar scent that had been at the vampire attack scene but it was hard to tell who it was but she knew where it was coming from. A group of student was seating together and they seemed to be talking about something else.

A girl with long red hair, and a dark-haired boy which bore a strong resemblance to Gendo Ikari or Robonuki or whatever he called himself these days. A boy with glasses and another dressed in gyms clothes were occupying the desk behind them.

Those two were in a serious whispered conversation and Rei could hear them as if they were speaking at the top of their voices.

"…new pictures, she could sell a fortune," the glasses were saying.

"No Kensuke," the other one said, "I wouldn't want to have another She-Devil incident."

"Hey Shinji," what do you think of the new girl?" Kensuke asked.

The mini-Gendo answered, "She…she is okay looking."

"Okay-Looking?" Kensuke repeated, "She is the top hottest chick in school at the moment and she is in our class. Couldn't this day get any better?"

Rei smirked and pretended to look around the room and changed a look in their direction. Kensuke noticed and seemed freeze in his seat and she flashed him a smile before turning toward the window again.

"She smiled at me?" she heard him exclaim, "She just smiled at me?"

Rei inwardly grinned again.

At the end of the class, Rei was surrounded by the other girls asking her number of questions about her past which Rei used the fabricated story that Gendo had used for her.

"Both of my parents passed away a while ago, so I decided to return to my home in Japan," she said, "I've traveled a lot in my youths so I'm fluent in many languages, and It's all thanks to a family friend."

"A family friend?" a random girl asked.

"Yes," Rei said, "Now I have to get home."

She quickly left the class and headed for her car…

She suddenly stopped, a scent of decay hitting her nose.

The vampire was here.

**Enjoy**


	5. newborn

**HEre you go and enjoy**

Chapter Five

Newborn

Rei glanced around.

This was too early for the newborn to feed again. He would need seventy two hours before he feed again. Unless he wanted to gorge himself in blood and feed…

Rei snapped her eyes open, suddenly shocked as to why the newborn had been killing so many girls. He had been trying to create a mistress, a slave for himself, and he had been failing… That's explain why Miyuki survived the last attack.

"Can't believe she would blow us off like that?" a familiar voice said.

Rei saw Kensuke and the boy in the gym clothes both walking past the parking lots angry about something.

"Yeah I know," the tall one said, "She had to go with tall, dark and handsome."

Rei interrupted them, "Excuse-me, what are you talking about?"

"Asuka went with some strange guy," Kensuke said.

"Who?"

"Never seen him before,"

The vampire was after Asuka?

Without bothering to answer the two, Rei headed toward her car and took off in a squeal of tires, hoping she wasn't too late.

'_He'll take her somewhere inhabited…meaning the slums.'_

The car tore through the streets, and narrowly missing cars and people alike.

* * *

Asuka and the strange guy arrived in a abandoned buildings in the slums. It was an old factory which was most of the old cranks and building were the only decoration left.

"Why are we here?" Asuka asked curious, "I thought you said you were taking me to a party."

The man chuckled, and glanced back at Asuka, now his eyes glowing red and his fangs now sobering with venum.

"You are the party Asuka, I will feed upon your delicious and mouthwatering blood."

Asuka starred at him, unaible to believe what she was seeing. This couldn't be real…but she knew she wasn't dreaming nor asleep…

"You…what are you?"

The vampire newborn grinned.

"I think you can work out this on your own, after all you are a smart girl."

He launched himself at her, and Asuka screamed in pure terror but the fangs never reaches her as a dark chuckle echoed around her.

"Ah, such delicious fear," the vampire said, "It will make you even more delicious."

Her entire body was trembling, and Asuka can hear her own heart thundering in her ears. She knew she was going to die. She made a stupid decision and now she was going to pay for it.

"I'm going to take a taste," the vampire said grabbing her wrist, making her gasp in pain at how strong the grip was, "I wonder if you'll taste better than those other girls, and maybe make the perfect slave."

HE chomped down on the wrist.

Asuka screamed at the excruciating pain she was in and in the other hand punched the vampire and to her most surprise, he got off and yelled out before a loud crash echoed within the building. Asuka got a glimpse of a figure standing in front of her before she passed out.

* * *

Rei starred down at the newborn with all the fury she can muster. She can feel the killer intent rolling off her in waves as the vampire got on his feet glaring at her.

"This is my meal," he hissed, "Get your own."

"I'm not after the girl," Rei growled, "I'm after you."

The vampire snarled and lunged for her, looking crazed and royally pissed off. Rei simply drew her sword and moved even faster than him, slashing one of his arm off. He let out a howl of pain as blood poured out of the wound. Rei took hold of his collar and slammed him on the ground and stabbed him straight into the heart.

The vampire hissed and snarled but none of his limbs could move.

"What have you done to me?"

"This is what your sire should have told you," Rei growled, "The heart is the vampire's weakness. Now before I kill you, I've got, I've got one question for you. Who was your creator?"

"He never told me his name," the vampire said.

"What did he looked like?"

"He had white hair and got a stupid smirk on his face."

Rei's eyes widened, recognizing who it was instantly.

'_Don't tell me…'_

She pulled out a lighter and set the vampire on fire, which quickly turned to ashes. She then, made her way toward the unconscious Asuka and carried her out of the building.

"So the vampire was killed?" Gendo asked over the phone.

"Yep," Rei said, "It's those creatures that give us a bad name across the world."

"Well consider it a job well done Rei," Gendo told her.

"Yeah, later."

She hung up the phone.

Then, Rei glanced around the large buildings of Tokyo-3. She never would have thought she was the only vampire in Tokyo-3, but she never expected to run into _him _of all people.

But what's he doing here of all places?

Rei took a chunk of blood from the container she had in her hand. She knew it won't be long before she crosses paths with him again.

_Let's hope it doesn't end in a bloody war this time around'_

**To be continued on VOL 2.**

**i updated the entire first volume today so i hope you guys enjoy and reviews it. hopefully it will be a hit, i'll update the next volumes when i have the chances at the end of the month maybe, so enjoy and see you guys in VOLUME 2 which will be a separate story as will be so on. Enjoy you all and review.**

**Jacques0 out.**


End file.
